Bright Alliance
|Seats1 Title = Bundesversammlung Seats |Seats1 = Total: PCU: PftFR: |Seats2 Title = Governors |Seats2 = Total: PCU: PftFR: |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions |Seats3 = Total: PCU: PftFR: |Website = www.pragmatische.dk |party_logo = |politics = Politics of Dorvik |political parties = Political Parties of Dorvik |elections = }} The Pragmatic Party is a centrist party in Dorvik. It was a member of the United Right, formerly known as the Conservative & Centrist Coalition. It was then now part of an electoral pact with the KU called Dorvik First. It was later part of Movement for the Republic. It has two constituent member caucuses: the centrist Pragmatic Capitalist Union (PCU), and the centre-right Pragmatists for the Federal Republic (PftFR) History The party was founded in June 4190 as a centre-right force for pragmatic politics in Dorvik. It was founded by Katarina Lehmann, who remained leader for 7 years. It quickly allied with the Conservative Union and Progress Democrats. After a close race for the United Right's presidential nomination, the PP gained 83 seats in the next election. It then united with it's UR allies to for a coalition government, with Katarina Lehmann becoming the President of the Federal Assembly and the Internal Affairs minister. Sophia Neuhausser, the party's deputy leader, got into a heated argument with the Green Liberal Party over environment policies and the legitimacy of the UR government. Neuhausser defended her party's independence, legitimacy and policies. The party continued to butt heads with the greens, which became national news. After a disappointing result in 4197, Katarina Lehmann resigned, with Tirza Sommer winning the next leadership election with 45% over Kaspar Baader on 20% and Elise Harig on 35%. She was more economically libertarian, but kept the social views of her predecessor. After the KU left the UR, Sommer joined with the new chancellor in forming a new electoral pact and running their own candidate for president. Now becoming the justice minister, Sommer was seen as having lead the party to new heights. The pact grew into Dorvik First which was put under pressure when Sommer was engaged in controversy with the new DAF party and the rest of the parties, calling them 'incompetent' and going on a long rant. The result was widespread condemnation. The party's presidential nominee, Adele Daluege, lost narrowly in the May 4202 election, which led to Elise Harig challenging Tirza Sommer to a leadership contest. Sommer was defeated, and Harig became party leader. After winning the presidency in December 4202 with Katarina Lehmann, the party became more centrist in several ways, mainly on social issues. This was at the direction of the President. Elise Harig also pressed for more internationalism. Under President Lehmann, the party proposed a stimulus package in order to mitigate the effects of the world-wide economic collapse. Lehmann, however, chose not to run for another four years, and was replaced by Luise Hattenberger for the party's nominations. She was endorsed by the KU and the GLP. The party dissolved after being annihilated in the Dorvish Federal Election, December 4206. A new party formed under the same name a year later under the leadership of Alwin Schickendantz. Though it contained some figures from the previous party, it was far more centrist. However, it is still considered the successor to the previous. The party briefly was in an alliance with Progress and the LKP, but this fell apart when the LKP did. They then joined MftR, which fitted their Artanian Skepticism and Federalist viewpoints. The party won large amounts of seats in two straight election, staying at around 90 seats. It was at this time led by Hella Abicht However, an influx of new parties swarmed Dorvik, and in the 4215 election the party lost all but 24 seats. The more right-wing parts of the old MftR (PftFR pragmatists and KU supporters) left the party to vote for a more right-wing party in the NAP, which the new leader Anny Ulmer immediately ruled out forming a cabinet with - calling on other to do the same. The party briefly allied with Progress and the Liberals again, but this fell apart shortly after once again as well. The party then re-branded as the Pragmatic Union. Anny Ulmer's own popularity around this time was very high. The party put forward Charlotte Sommer again in the next election, where they gained 5 seats and came 3rd for the presidency. Anny Ulmer stayed on as leader, but called the results 'less than we expected'. The National Awakening Party merged into the PU shortly after that election. In 4220, divisive results and the dissolution of the green party left a stalemate in the assembly. Anny Ulmer attempted to form a coalition, but her attempts failed and she was challenged and defeated for party leadership by Christiane Hammerstein, the party's 4220 presidential candidate. The party entered an alliance with left-wing parties to keep the NAP out of government. However, this alliance was fractious and a scandal over over-taxation led to severe divides. Pro-coalition Hammerstein was then replaced by leadership challenge by Cäcilia Bloch, a more HDU-friendly leader and skeptic towards the left-wing coalition. Under Bloch's leadership, the party voted for early elections - which ostracized them from their coalition partners. Despite early attempts to revive the cabinet with the greens, it failed and the party formed an alliance with the HDU, a revived Progres and the NAP. Category:Political parties in Dorvik